


smol klepto

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yugi steals bakura's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	smol klepto

People are too trusting. With a charming smile and a word of flattery, they’ll be so delighted they won’t even notice their pocket’s a wallet lighter, and Bakura will be gone before it’s missed. Stealing is so simple; easier than taking candy from a baby, or so the saying goes.

Someone bumps into Bakura, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Oh! Sorry about that.” A teenager around his age stumbles back, smiling at Bakura and flashing him a glimpse of slightly crooked teeth that Bakura somehow finds attractive. “I like your shirt.”

Bakura glances down at his black shirt with an image of a kuriboh holding duel monsters cards in its miniature hands. When Bakura looks back up, he’s already gone, moving through the crowd on the busy streets. If it wasn’t for his unusual star shaped hair, Bakura wouldn’t have been able to spot him among all the people.

Bakura watches until the other teen is out of sight, his heart fluttering and face aglow. “Fuck,” says Bakura. He checks his pockets, only to find nothing missing. And yet, something feels different.

Bakura turns and walks away, his thoughts continuing to flicker back on the teen who bumped into him.


End file.
